Precious
by igirisexual
Summary: Sight may be held dear, but their love is something even more precious. Drabble-y DenNor.


**number 10 on the 100 theme challenge i keep forgetting about: precious**

* * *

Mathias pouted and shuffled forward through the grass. "Hey, Lukas, how come I can't see your eyes?" He asked. Lukas's overgrown hair was indeed hanging forward in front of his eyes, creating an ashy-blond curtain of sorts.

Why they were in this little clearing at the national park exactly, Lukas had no idea. Mathias had dragged him out here during the school's lunchbreak, and they now sat in an area of tall grass. It was another of the Dane's whims, he assumed. Something 'fun' to do while waiting for the next class.

"You don't need to." He answered flatly. He didn't need his eyes either. What use did they hold to _him_, anyway? They were unseeing.

"Come on, we've been dating for six months, and I don't even know your eye colour." Mathias whined. He had always known Lukas as a touchy-feely type of person, although he never really understood why.

"I don't know yours." Lukas shrugged, adjusting his seated position to one where he sat on folded legs.

"Blue! Aw, is it because you're too shy to look me in the eye?" chuckled the Dane. With a smirk, he reached forward and flicked the Norwegian's fringe.

In all honestly, Lukas hadn't told Mathias straight-out because he was afraid. No-one wanted a blind lover, that was just such a burden. He doubted even someone with Mathias's kindness would wish to stay with him. And so he stayed quiet. Out of their little group of six, they all knew except for Mathias. It was getting painful to try and avoid doing something to reveal it at this point.

Tino knew. He was the first person Lukas made it clear to, and he gave permission for the Finn to tell Berwald. Emil found out by himself. The little fifth-grader from the lower end of W. college, the one that Tino and Berwald seemed to act as parents for, even he knew. In fact, he was pretty sure most of the school knew. But he was desperate to keep it from Mathias.

Lukas had been able to see once. Tino forbid anyone from talking to him about eclipses. It had happened when he was quite young, and he had watched it without precaution. A big mistake.

"I'm not shy. I just don't want to talk to people." Lukas shrugged, feeling the air in front of him to locate Mathias and then give him a shove.

"Agh, he's attacking me!" cried Mathias, flopping back and landing down amongst the little flowers, those hidden by the lofty grass. "But come on, let me see your eyes! I bet they're a pretty colour. Wait, do you have contacts? Is that why you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." persisted Lukas. "I don't wish to tell you."

"_I_ wish for you to tell me," Mathias whined, sitting back up and throwing himself at Lukas. As it was an unexpected pounce, Lukas was knocked back wish a shocked gasp.

"Get off of me." He retorted bluntly, furrowing his brow although it could not be seen behind his too-long fringe.

Disobeying, Mathias smiled and pushed back Lukas's hair, only to gasp. Lukas bit his lip.

"What's with your pupils? They're all weird.." he mumbled, shuffling back and helping Lukas back up to his knees. The Norwegian quickly put his hair back down.

"I didn't want you to know." Lukas murmured, looking away. "If you're going to leave me because I'm blind, go ahead."

"Well, it explains why you knock stuff over all the time," Mathias mumbled. "But why would I leave you, dumbass?" He pouted, throwing his arms around Lukas's back.

"I don't wish to be a burden." Lukas frowned as he rested his chin on the Dane's shoulder.

"Hey, I love you, that's all that matters." He snapped back, hugging Lukas tighter.

"Don't talk so loud," he mumbled.

"But you _do_ have pretty eyes, y'know," Mathias carried on, shuffling back out of the embrace and smiling brightly. "Wait a minute," he said, fiddling about in his pocket for something. After this moment, he pulled out a little cross, and pushed some of Lukas's hair back. Using the hairpin, he put it back, and smiled.

"There, now I can at least see one of your eyes. You need a haircut." Mathias chided, leaning in and pecking his boyfriend's lips.

"You're a dork," Lukas said quaintly, patting up where Mathias had done something or another to his scruffy hair.

"Here, I'll make it cuter." He purred, plucking a little flower out from amongst the grass. He leant forward, and tucked it behind the small cross pin.

"You don't even mind?" Lukas asked softly, brushing his fringe to the side to at least try and show his other eye.

"Nah, why should I? It's not gonna make me love you any less."

Lukas smiled, and embraced Mathias gently.

"Don't ever stop being so kind, Mathias."


End file.
